An Old Aquaintance
by Kateel01
Summary: Zam Wesell's daughter Sone meets up with Boba Fett after years apart. W.I.P PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

It was to be an easy assassination job.

A holo-vid of the body to prove the death and a DNA sample to prove it was the right person. An easy job for a trained assassin such as Sone Wesell the Clawdite daughter of the late infamous assassin Zam Wesell who had been famed for her own work and for working with notorious bounty hunter Jango Fett.

Sone stepped down the landing ramp of her 'borrowed' Sheathipede class Neimoidian transport shuttle onto the planets surface and took out her personally modified EnhanceScan general purpose scanner. It could detect life forms from 1500 meters away and she had updated it to include detection of specific life forms which she used now to hunt down the Shistavanen she was seeking.

The forest planet of Uvena Prime was inhabited by the Shistavanen. Humanoid creatures hairy and wolf like measuring roughly 6 feet in height. They were also a reasonably advanced species having modes of interstellar transport but preferring by and large to stay on their home worlds.

One of these Shistavanen, a male called Bayarr Gertonni, was a local dealer for a death stick ring. His monthly reports had been pleasing to his bosses initially however in recent months the numbers had significantly declined and they suspected that not every sale was being reported. Their undercover Intel confirmed that he was using their suppliers to begin his own personal operation and keep the profits for himself. As such he was to be eliminated. It was a mundane job for one as skilled as Sone but the pay was good and it wouldn't take her long to complete the job.

Her EnhanceScan had guided her to a small dwelling in between the trees of the forest. She knelt quietly in the dense foliage of the forest floor and lifted her KiSteer 1284 projectile rifle from her back.

Although Slugthrower model's were not as powerful as some of the weapons on the current market and were by no means new this model was favoured by bounty hunters for its accuracy due to the top mounted optical scope and the fact that it contained no powered machinery or minute sensor arrays so it couldn't be jammed. Another thing that made this model a favourite with certain classes was that the 1284 contained a recoil-dampening stock and an electromagnetic pulse barrel to shut down any tracking devices. Sone's mother Zam had been advised to use the KiSteer 1284 by her associate Jango Fett who believed that adding the long range weapon would improve and diversify her arsenal. Zam had grown to admire the weapon and now Sone admired it too.

With the small dwelling in view something could be seen from the window. Bayarr was there. Sone aligned her 1284 with Bayarr's head. She held the rifle steady as she peered down the optical scope. Silently she pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Seedy bars were everywhere on Couruscant if you knew where to look for them. Sone knew and she chose such places to do her transactions.

Tonight was no exception.

She had just met up with her employer and collected her funds for the Gertonni assassination. Some of the funds had gone on expenses, some left in her regular account and most were ferreted away in an off world account.

As she was sitting in a dark corner of the lower bar area she became conscious that someone was watching her. Not threateningly she didn't think, although you never knew.

She kept her eye on the suspect and drank some of her Savareen Brandy.

Eventually after a few minutes the watcher rose and walked in her direction.

"Well done"

She looked up. The watcher from what she could gather was a tall humanoid. He was dressed in dark colours and had an unremarkable face.

"Well done?" she repeated casually

"Well done on your last job. It seems to have been a success"

Sone chuckled

"I think you read too many gangster holo-books. I've been looking after my uncle's Clawbird while he was away. He was just paying me"

She looked directly him and said in a sterner tone "maybe you should mind your own business. This isn't a good place to go making assumptions"

The man laughed unperturbed by her response

"That Shistavanen was your uncle?"

"Related by marriage obviously" replied the Clawdite jauntily "Do you want something?"

Raising his eyebrows humorously her visitor seated himself at her table

"Well another 'family member' would like to hire your services"

Sone's eyes met his in the darkness and he ordered a drink from the passing Twi'lek waitress.

"I don't know what you mean" she said slowly and deliberately "my uncle went away. He has pets. What can I say? I'm not a pet sitter"

He leaned closer across the table

"The Rebellion know you're not a pet sitter. We know who you are and we'd like to hire you"

There was pause. Nothing had changed on Sone's countenance. Then she chuckled. A surprising response to the rebel messenger

"The rebellion eh? Now I feel really privileged. What do you want me to do? Escort a container of Sunnydew flowers? Ensure safe delivery to your headquarters where you're all busy making daisy chains to make the universe a happy place?"

She shook her head and looked at her brandy amused by the scenario.

"Are you always this professional?" the messenger replied blandly "we have a lot of money to pay if you're up for the job"

Sone's smile disappeared. She looked clearly at him again

"I'm always up for the job"

He nodded

"Have you ever heard the name Rianna Saren?"

Sone smirked, not making eye contact

"Yeah I've heard of her here and there. She was a slave of Zarien Kheev's before she got away and, shall we say, took the wrong road here on Couruscant"

He nodded

"Well she's been working with the rebellion for some time. At the moment she's involved in a dangerous mission to Mustafar involving the Black Sun. They're using a new organic drug on slaves there to increase the production of mirkanite. She needs to destroy the facility"

Sone shrugged

"Everything is going to plan so far but we've encountered a problem. Her former owner, the Zabrak you mentioned Zarien Kheev, has put a bounty on her to have her killed"

"That's definitely a problem" said Sone less than seriously

"Kheev's hired Boba Fett"

Sone looked squarely at him

"Then I'm sorry for your loss" she said firm but composed, putting her hands on her small material bag on the chair next to her, making preparations to leave.

The messenger grabbed her arm "Wait! You haven't heard the job yet"

Sone shook his arm off aggressively and scowled

"I can guess the job and you can forget it. I'm not stupid, or cocky, enough to get in the middle of that. My advice is that you find yourself another ex slave mercenary to destroy the facility because she doesn't stand a chance"

She got up and the rebel messenger followed her out into the dark streets.

After a few paces she turned to face him

"I wouldn't follow me. I'm not going to change my mind and you might find yourself in an 'undesirable' situation"

"We thought you were a good option" he said catching up with her "we know your past with him…"

She stopped walking and turned to him staring for a few seconds before pushing him down a dark alley where he could barely see her. There against a wet wall she grasped his collar and pulled his face towards hers and he felt the cold barrel of her mothers modified KYD-21 blaster pistol pressed into his stomach for persuasion

"You need to have a word with your sources of information because they are very wrong. And being very wrong about these kinds of things often leads to very unfortunate things happening. Let me tell you know I don't have a past with _him_. I don't have a past with _anyone_" she said angrily and fiercely

He said nothing and she slowly released her grip, the blaster removed from his stomach.

The two figures breathed heavily in the damp darkness.

Finally he spoke. Choosing his words carefully and speaking with precision

"You _know_ him"

"Everybody _knows_ him" she muttered replacing her blaster in its holster.

She looked up at him "I know that he's cunning, brutal, merciless. I know that he's not above torture to get what he wants and I know that he'll do anything for credits. Apart from that I don't…_know_ him"

She stared into nothing as she spoke the words and then, as though being jolted out of a dream, she began walking to the edge of the alley.

"We need someone to protect Rianna" said the messenger "I suppose you guessed that?"

Sone made a chuckle sarcastically under her breath

"Your sources really are crap. I don't protect. As a rule I do the opposite"

"Look just meet us, hear us out. Hear the offer and then decide. What harm is there in that?"

Sone didn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't need babysitting! I've killed a Black Sun Vigo. Slaughtered mercenary after mercenary. Escaped slavers, twice! I'm right in the middle of a mission that _you _gave me and you send someone to baby-sit me?"

Rianna Saren spoke hotly but in lowered tones into her PAC20 visual wrist comlink.

On a mission for the Rebellion, she was crouched, concealing herself behind a research vessel on one of the many circular picturesque landing pads on the beautiful planet of Alderaan.

Her intelligence had confirmed that the vessel she was hiding behind had indeed been hijacked by a Black Sun Vigo and she was intent on infiltrating the ship. With the help of her Arakyd Industries security droid Z-58-0, or 'Zeeo', this wouldn't be too much of a problem and she was about to strike when she got the call from Kyle Katarn who had introduced her to the Rebellion initially.

His news was not well received; that they felt her life was in critical danger and had hired an assassin to protect her!

'_An assassin! What were they thinking? If there was a bounty on her head surely this assassin wouldn't be above turning traitor and claiming it herself?'_

The comlink buzzed into life again

"I'm sorry but the Princess is insistent. She doesn't want to loose you and she knows how dangerous this bounty hunter is. Just go with it. I'll forward you the co-ordinates to meet up with this woman" Kyle's voice came out of the small video comlink "Rianna…"

"Yes"

"…we know you're capable but this bounty hunter that's after you is _lethal_, believe me. Don't be foolish. Meet her"

She nodded to his video image and he disappeared.

Readying her heavy blaster pistol she spoke to 'Zeeo' her security droid

"We've got a job to do, lets go"

Sone stared across to the Alderaan Mountains capped with snow. Life seemed so peaceful there. Quiet and calm. She was standing on one of the domed balconies of Aldera's Royal Palace.

Breathing in the clean air she turned from the mountain range view to the scene inside the room behind her.

Princess Leia Organa who had also become to Senator for Alderaan the previous year sat on one of the ornate couches in the room and Rianna Saren sat on a chair facing her. Between them both stood Kyle Katarn.

They abruptly stopped talking as Sone walked from the balcony into the room

"Don't stop on my account" said the Clawdite placing herself behind Rianna's chair "I'm sure you have lots to talk about"

After a pause Rianna moved her gaze from Sone to Leia

"As I was saying, I don't need protecting. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. What can she do that I can't. Not a lot I'll bet"

"I agree with you there. I'll be no more effective against who's coming for you than you would be" Sone remarked blandly.

Leia and Kyle looked at her

"I presume you got the holodisk of the assignment" Kyle asked the assassin who nodded "So you understand why we chose to hire you?"

Sone's feelings were written all over her face; that they were barking up the wrong tree so to speak when it came to their reason for hiring her.

"Fighting him outright isn't going to work. But you know him. Maybe you know something others don't. Something that could help. You can use your history, maybe persuade him…" Leia entreated.

"_Persuade him? _Are we talking about the same person? Because believe me my presence won't do anything to dissuade him. He wouldn't think twice about blasting my head off if it means fulfilling his contract. His only loyalty is to the job and whoever's paying" Sone paused and added "just like his father"

Kyle and Leia looked at each other. Maybe this plan was flawed. Maybe the shape shifter was right.

Twenty two year old Kyle broke the silence. He turned squarely to face the assassin

"Will you take the job? That's the bottom line. We havn't time to approach anyone else now. Just do your best, whatever you can. We'll pay well"

Sone shrugged calmly

"I'll take the job. Its credits in my bank account at the end of the day but I don't know what you're expecting. You know you don't get a refund, right?" she smirked and looked at the young Twi'lek "Don't worry I hear he's doing disintegrations these days so more than likely you won't feel a thing when he finally catches up with us"


End file.
